Accidents Happen
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: Prompt: What would happen if Bucky accidentally gave Tony Super Soldier coffee. IronWinter Hurt fic


Accidents Happen

A/N: This one comes from the prompt of what would happen if Bucky accidentally gave Tony Super Soldier coffee. I was originally going to make it light and fluffy, but then I thought about the reality of the situation.

Bucky nearly jumped out of his skin at the first signs of Tony stirring. He was at his lover's bedside in less than a second, both hand clasping Tony's. The genius's brow furrowed in what was no doubt discomfort before he managed to blink his eyes open. They were bloodshot and he blinked a few more times as if to try and clear them.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I've got you. You're alright."

It took Tony a bit to focus on Bucky, a worrisome thing. The hand not in Bucky's grasp was trembling as it reached for the oxygen mask over Tony's face and pulled it down just a bit.

"What…happened," Tony rasped, his voice trailing off at the end.

Bucky winced and leaned down to press a kiss to Tony's forehead. God, he was so glad the man was still alive.

"You gave us all quite a scare. You drank my coffee."

Tony didn't move his hand back down to his side after the oxygen mask had been replaced. He probably didn't have the energy to. Bucky reached out with one arm to do it for him, worry and devastation making his chest clench painfully. Tony's eyes communicated his confusion in lieu of the genius having to speak again.

"I'd grabbed your mug out of the cabinet, didn't even think about it." Bucky was pretty sure the self-loathing was clear in his voice. As if he needed one more thing to blame himself for. "You probably didn't even blink."

Bucky always made Tony's first cup of the day. Always. He should have _thought_ for two seconds instead of just leaving the mug there. He'd been distracted, though, when Steve had come by. And Tony had gotten a dose of caffeine so concentrated it should have killed him.

"JARVIS called Bruce the second you collapsed. We're lucky you even survived but- _God_ , Tony…I am _so_ sorry. This was all my fault."

Tony strained, the hand in Bucky's squeezing as the other fluttered in its attempts to get back to the oxygen mask. Bucky jumped to lift the mask for him and save him the effort. It was the least Bucky could do, after all, after causing all this.

"Not…your…fault," Tony managed to get out, though his eyes slid shut at the end.

Bucky settled the mask back into place, helping Tony breathe easier. He brought the hand in his grasp to his lips, kissing the knuckles almost desperately. Tony was too good to him, and Bucky had repaid the man by almost taking his life. He didn't move as Tony drifted off to sleep again. The genius needed all the rest he could get after the trauma his body had gone through.

Bucky stayed at his bedside as Tony slept, just as he had the first time around. Bruce came in to check on his patient a few times, and the others were in and out, but they all gave Bucky his space. They all knew what he had almost done, what he had almost taken from all of them. Bucky thought about running but that hadn't worked out so well for him the last time he'd used that tactic. He would stay here and face whatever was to come for him head on. The next time Tony woke, He had clearly regained at least a bit more of his usual functions.

He smiled upon seeing Bucky and reached for his mask with a steadier hand. His eyes were sharp, but warm with affection. It broke Bucky's heart, knowing that he'd nearly lost this. It only made it worse knowing it would have been his own fault. He couldn't say that, after everything he'd done as the Winter Soldier, he didn't deserve to lose the source of such happiness but Tony didn't deserve it.

"Hey," Tony said once the mask was aside. His voice still sounded pretty bad, but at least it was better than before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I deserve kisses. C'mere."

He pulled on Bucky's arm just a bit and Bucky went easily. Bucky had always loved kissing Tony, feeling the way their lips moved together. This particular experience was made no less wonderful by Tony's acute case of morning breath. He _had_ been asleep in the medical bay for quite some time. It wasn't exactly unexpected.

"Mmm," Tony grinned as their lips parted, "that's always nice."

Bucky took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Tony, I-"

"Nope."

The inventor sounded far too cheery, still grinning away.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna lay here and listen to you blame yourself, Buck. My tower, my rules. Besides, Bruce and I were the ones who designed your super caffeinated coffee, anyway."

"I practically poisoned you, Tony!"

The genius scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure I've nearly poisoned _myself_ more times that I could count."

"That's not a good thing."

Tony reached out for his hand, and Bucky gave it easily.

"My point is, accidents happen. And no permanent damage was done. No harm, no foul."

"You nearly died! I'm pretty sure that counts as harm!"

One of Tony's hand rose to stroke the side of Bucky's face and the soldier turned his head to kiss Tony's palm.

"You blame yourself for far more than you should. It's gonna take more than a cup of coffee for you to get rid of me."

Tony struggled to sit up and Bucky wrapped his arms around the genius's shoulders to help. Tony leaned into his chest with a contented sigh.

"I can't lose you," Bucky murmured into his hair.

"You won't," Tony swore. "I promised you that, remember? I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
